Everlasting
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti, atau setidaknya dia tidak perlu lagi pergi dari sisimu. Karena kau mencintainya lebih dari siapa pun. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Everlasting (c) KOKIA.

* * *

_Every moment I can feel you_

_Wish you feel the same way_

Pertama kali dia memunculkan diri di istana, memohon untuk bertemu dengan Charles de Dauphin, tidak ada yang percaya bahwa gadis dusun itu bisa memimpin kalian mengalahkan pasukan Inggris. Namun kau menatap matanya, dan kau melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya, begitu juga keberanian dan semangat yang meluap di balik kedua bola mata yang bersinar itu.

Dan saat matamu bertemu dengannya, dan saat dia tersenyum kecil padamu, kau merasakan hal lain yang harusnya tidak kau rasakan.

_If I show my secret garden, you can touch to eternity_

_It fills me in with scent of rose_

_Everlasting memory_

Sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Orleans, kau mendatanginya dan berbicara padanya. Kau takut, kau khawatir, kau hampir tidak percaya dia bisa menyelamatkanmu dari serangan England. Namun senyumnya membuatmu terpesona, dan kau pun memutuskan untuk percaya padanya.

Sebelum dia pergi, kau beri dia setangkai bunga mawar, selagi berdoa dia bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat.

_Glow my life, you give me a heart to love_

_What I feel please stay forever_

Dia kembali, dengan sorak sorai kemenangan yang memekikkan telinga di seluruh penjuru. Rasa kebahagiaan meluap dalam hatimu begitu melihat sosoknya muncul dari balik gerbang, beberapa luka tampak terlihat dalam wajah cantiknya namun dia tersenyum senang diiringi teriakan suka cita penduduk.

Kau berjalan secepat mungkin ke arahnya, bertekad untuk menyambutnya sendiri. Dia tampak terkejut saat melihatmu, namun senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dan kau bisa melihat mawar yang sempat kau berikan padanya sebelum dia berangkat, tersemat utuh dalam genggamannya.

_Someday I know it may fade away_

_Still we ask for forever_

Dia seorang manusia, dan juga seorang prajurit. Prajurit yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirimu, kebebasan dirimu. Kau adalah seorang personifikasi dari negeri yang begitu dia cintai. Kau tahu kau tidak boleh membalas perasaannya tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa cintanya padamu, namun kau tidak bisa menahannya. Kau terpikat dengan sendirinya.

Dan setiap kali kau hendak melupakannya, wajah itu kembali terbayang dalam benak dan suara itu memanggilmu dengan lembut.

_Find our sign in this music_

_Everlasting memory_

Kau tidak pernah melupakan saat-saat itu, semua hal yang kau lalui bersamanya. Rasa bangga saat kau melihatnya mengibarkan bendera lambangmu, rasa bahagia saat kau melihatnya kembali dari medan pertempuran dengan selamat, bagaimana suaranya mengiang di telingamu saat dia memanggilmu, rasa hangat saat tanganmu menyentuh tangannya.

Rasa hangat saat kau menatap kedua bola mata itu, dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

_Only my love, truly given eternal life_

_What I hold, keep breathing forever_

Apa aku boleh mencintainya seperti ini? Kau bertanya sendiri dalam hati selagi kedua tanganmu merengkuhnya erat, seakan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Kau dan dia berbeda, dan sudah hukumnya bahwa kalian tidak boleh bersatu. Yang satu akan tetap hidup sampai dunia ini musnah, sementara yang lain akan meninggalkan dunia ini cepat atau lambat.

Kau tidak peduli. Kau tetap memeluknya, berharap bahwa kau bisa terus mendekapnya hingga waktu memisahkan.

Namun takdir berkata lain.

_Love, where to come_

_Love, everlasting_

_The world is saturated with light of love_

Kau tidak percaya dia ditangkap oleh England lewat Burgundy. Tidak, kau tidak akan menerimanya. Berkali-kali kau mendesak Charles untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi apa balasan yang diberikan sang raja pada penyelamatnya yang kini sedang dalam bahaya?

Dia membiarkannya.

_Glow my life, you give me a heart to love_

_What I feel please stay forever_

Kau berlari ke tempat eksekusi, terus berdoa bahwa kau masih sempat menatap matanya walau hanya untuk beberapa detik. Kau sampai tepat waktu, saat dia sudah diikat di tiang salib sambil memeluk sebuah salib kayu. Dia memejamkan matanya dalam damai, seakan tuli pada cemooh dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Kau memanggilnya, dan dia tersentak. Dia menatapmu dengan terkejut, dan sebuah senyum sedih mengembang di wajahnya, sebelum lidah-lidah api menjilat tubuhnya.

_Only my love, truly given eternal life_

_What I hold, keep breathing forever_

Terlambat sudah. Api itu sudah melalapnya habis, diiringi sorak sorai mereka yang menonton. Kau berteriak memanggil namanya, walau tidak akan ada yang berubah. Air mata menetes perlahan dari kedua matamu, dan kau tidak mempedulikannya. Ataupun suara tawa seseorang yang amat kau benci sangat ini. Kau terjatuh di atas tanah kasar, memeluk dirimu sendiri, seakan kau masih bisa merasakannya di antara kedua lenganmu.

Dua tangan kecil merengkuhmu dari belakang, dan kau tahu siapa pemilik kedua tangan itu, walau kau tidak mempercayainya. Kau meraih kedua tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat. Walaupun kau tidak menoleh, kau tahu dia sedang tersenyum sedih dan perlahan, dia menarik diri.

Kau mendengar suaranya di tengah teriakan kerumunan orang, sebuah suara lembut yang mengalun bagaikan harpa.

"_Au revoir, Francis..."_

_Someday I know it may fade away_

_Still we ask for forever

* * *

_

Saya bukannya fokus belajar UAS malah bikin fanfic -,-_  
_


End file.
